Wall to Wall
by StraddlingTheAtmosphere
Summary: Part 3 of the Sammy the Makeover Queen 'verse. Castiel shows Dean that he does understand some human customs and Sam and Gabriel just bask in their success. Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel


Title: Wall to Wall  
Pairings: Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel  
Warnings: semi-public almost-sex? Slight D/s overtones  
Spoilers: general season 5  
Summary: Part 3 of _Sammy the Makeover Queen_ 'verse (probably the last one). In which the alluded wall!sex scene is taken care of and Sam and Gabe's plan is revealed.

* * *

Slick tongues dueling, teeth clacking harshly, mouth open and wet and warm. It is hard and messy and with absolutely no finesse and Dean loves it, loves it 'til the moment he has to wrench his mouth away to just _breathe_, heaving gasps while leaning his head against the wall. A line of fire trails from his collarbone to his neck, teeth sinking into skin hard and long enough to leave a mark, before pulling back and sucking. A harsh keening sound claws its way from Dean's throat and he feels the angel's lips form a smirk against his skin. On any other day, that would piss him off, but not today; today is just here, now, _more_, and he's yanking at Castiel's belt loops and pulling him close _but it still isn't close enough, _the need for skin on skin almost too much to bear.

And he is so hard it _hurts_ so when Cas slots their hips together _just so_, he lets out an explosive breath, head banging against the wall.

"Holy fuck, Cas," he gasps, hands reaching out to pull him ever closer, but then the angel pins him a look with those intense blue eyes, and suddenly his wrists are being held over his head by Cas' hands—Cas who then leans over and bites Dean's earlobe, tongueing the sensitive area underneath. Dean freezes and snaps his eyes open, heat filling every spot in his body as he arches into Cas, whimpering softly.

"Ah, Dean, you enjoy this? This lack of control? Does it...do things to you?" Cas' deep voice whispers in his ear, hot breath ghosting over his face.

"What—I—" and Dean's eyes roll back as the angel grinds filthily against him, sinewy and lethal as a snake.

"Do not deny me," he growls in his ear and oh God that _voice_, Jesus.

"_Shit,_ Cas, yeah, yeah, okay," and he knows he is babbling and arching and moaning like a two-dollar whore, but if the damn angel didn't do that again right the fuck _now_, they are going to have a problem. He opens his mouth to tell Cas to move, damnit, but then he does something that makes him see stars.

"Mother_fucker_," Dean hisses, eyes clenched shut. Castiel chuckles lowly, so close they're practically inhaling the same air, and shifts his weight, bringing one hand down to up Dean's jaw, the other hand still holding Dean's wrists above his head.

Dean's eyelashes flutter against his golden skin until they open, framing pupil-black eyes ringed by emerald. He swallows as Castiel traces his bruised lips with one of his long fingers, pressing gently on the swollen appendage. His lips part as he swallows a gasp, tongue curiously coming out to lick at the tip of Castiel's fingers, rewarded by a slight hitch in his breath and the darkening of his eyes. Opening his lips even wider, he takes Cas' entire index finger in his mouth, tongue twisting around the sensitive underpads of the digit. A breath catches in the back of Castiel's throat, and he marvels at the amount of beauty this single man can possess.

"Dean," he breathes, before slipping his finger, slick from Dean's saliva, out of his mouth, and attacks his lips, licking at the inside of the warm, welcoming heat. Dean shudders and opens up for him, tongue wrapping around Cas' own.

Castiel's free hand grips Dean's hip possessively as he slots his knee in between his thighs. Dean makes a strangled, high-pitched sound that he will later deny to ever having made and struggles against Cas' grip, writhing to gain more friction.

"Cas," he pants, ripping his mouth away from the angel's. "C'mon, man, _please_."

"Please what, Dean?" Castiel rumbles, voice like smoke on gravel, rich and dark.

"I'm gonna—I'm gonna—" Dean babbles, hips rolling helplessly.

"Going to what?" Castiel grunts, grinding against his hunter relentlessly, wringing out harsh, desperate moans.

"Cas, Cas, Cas," Dean chants hoarsely like a saving mantra, rough and beautiful. In a quick, graceful move, Castiel drops his grip on Dean's wrists, putting both his hands on either side of Dean's head.

Leaning to lick at the hunter's ear, he growls, "Come for me, Dean. _Come for me._"

With a harsh cry, Dean's hips stutter, losing their rhythm, and he goes lax and boneless, Castiel following soon after, biting at Dean's neck, which earns him a sated whine and fingers gripping his shirt. They simply lay there together for a moment, so close they're nearly one entity, panting breaths moving in synch. With shaking fingers, the angel transports them to a motel room, stripping them of their dirty clothes. Castiel leaves Dean lying relaxed on the bed and turns away.

"Cas?" The angel slowly spins around, eyebrow raised in question. "Stay," Dean says, so soft that if not for supernatural hearing, he would not have heard it.

Instead of answering, the angel slips into the bed beside his hunter, curling into his warmth, hand absentmindedly tracing the handprint scar on his shoulder. He presses a gentle kiss at the center of it, murmuring, "Always."

* * *

"Well, hot _damn_, our brothers sure know how to party."

Sam swallows, looking slightly nauseus.

"I did not need to see that." Beside him, Gabriel snickers quietly, chewing a Snickers bar.

"Yeah you did. Now you know our plan worked! Like_, _really worked!" The archangel grins manically at the young hunter's vaguely green face before taking pity on him and dragging him to the bed, straddling his hips.

"We could always make new memories to replace that one," he leers, hot breath against Sam's ear. His eyelashes flutter and the green is replaced by a soft flush of pink.

The tall hunter rolls his hips under Gabriel, smirking slightly when he hears him swallow and grip his hipbones tightly. He opens his eyes and leans up, closer and closer to the Trickster's mouth. When he's so close they're nearly kissing, he flips them over, large body pressing the smaller, lithe one into the mattress.

"I'm game if you are," he says lowly, lips nearly touching, breath panting and harsh.

Gabriel, hazel eyes nearly black with lust, says nothing, instead choosing to close the agonizing gap between them.

* * *

WOOH I'M DONE. IT WAS LOTSA FUN AND HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE _SAMMY THE MAKEOVER QUEEN _'VERSE. If I ever decide to do more, welllll you'll be the first to know.

REVIEW...GABE DEMANDS IT.


End file.
